An Episode
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: Salah satu episode kemarahan Jaehyun karena Taeyong. JAEYONG. JaehyunxTaeyong. Shonen Ai. Don't like don't read.


**An Episode**

.

.

.

Jung Jaehyun sedang marah.

Hal ini disadari oleh anggota NCT 127 karena selama perjalanan di mobil, pemuda Jung itu terus berwajah masam. Wajah putihnya yang biasa bersinar dihiasi dimple sedari tadi dipenuhi aura membunuh dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Mark maupun Winwin tidak berani mengusiknya. Walau bisa merasakan pemuda yang sering disebut Prince itu sedang marah, namun mereka tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang membuat Sang Tuan Muda sampai sebegini menyeramkannya.

Doyoung, sebagai salah satu member yang paling observan, mencurigai kemarahan Jaehyun ada kaitannya dengan leader mereka. Pasalnya, pemuda Jung itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau Taeyong tampak sangat pucat dan terhuyung nyaris jatuh saat turun dari van. Alih-alih, pemuda bersurai sewarna madu itu malah sudah berjalan menuju dorm dengan langkah menghentak tanpa menengok ke belakang sekalipun.

Memang, masih ada kemungkinan Jaehyun sedang kebelet atau apa. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya tidak pas. Kalau tidak sedang marahan dengan Taeyong, Jung satu itu pasti sudah berisik mengurusi leader mereka yang memang sering kurang kadar gula darah. Kalau mereka sedang tidak ada masalah, yang saat ini memapah Taeyong agar tidak jatuh pastilah Jung Jaehyun, bukannya Doyoung.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran, pemuda dengan surai dicat ungu ini pun bertanya pelan.

"Huh?" Taeyong mendongak dari ipad di tangannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Siapa?"

Sumpah, Doyoung rasanya ingin menggeplak kepala leadernya ini. Sudah tahu sedang kecapekan dan gula darahnya turun lagi, masih sempat saja mengecek jadwal mereka berkali-kali sambil jalan begitu. Masih untung ada Doyoung yang baik hati ini mau memegangi lengannya sepanjang jalannya. Kalau tidak, Taeyong pasti sudah babak belur terjatuh mulu sedari tadi.

Walau berniat untuk kesal, lelaki yang sering disebut mirip kelinci ini jadi urung demi melihat tatapan bingung yang murni dari manik kembar Taeyong. Sambil masih setia menjaga lengannya menggamit erat lengan Sang Leader, Doyoung mengedikkan dagu ke arah kepergian Jaehyun.

Dengan kaki panjangnya itu, postur tinggi Jaehyun sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada kini. Anak itu sudah hampir sampai bangunan dorm dan dengan segera menghilang di balik pintu masuk. Namun, Taeyong tahu siapa yang dimaksud dongsaengnya ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya termangu.

 _Jaehyun marah padanya?_

 _Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai membuat Jaehyun marah?_

Ia pastilah tengah menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan saat ini, karena Doyoung kemudian mengelus lengannya perlahan, seolah ingin menenangkannya. Tertunduk menatap sepatu yang sebelah ikatan talinya terlepas, Taeyong baru sadar ia sudah berhenti berjalan. Sepertinya terlalu terkejut karena sedari tadi tidak menyadari apa yang salah dengan Jaehyun. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi ada secuil ketidakrelaan dalam hati Taeyong karena malah diberitahu oleh Doyoung soal kondisi Jaehyun tersebut, alih-alih menyadarinya sendiri. Jadi ingin merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Sementara Taeyong mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Doyoung juga malah jadi agak merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya. Niatannya untuk membantu mereka malah membuat Taeyong jadi sedih begini. Jelas sekali terlihat leader mereka itu _clueless_ sedari tadi—hal yang mungkin lebih baik daripada Lee Taeyong jadi kepikiran dan ikutan muram begini. _Haahh….._

Sebelum Doyoung sempat berujar apa-apa lagi, sebuah tepukan diterima Taeyong di pundaknya dan suara lain terdengar. "Aku akan bicara padanya," ujar suara rendah milik Johnny Seo. Pemuda Chicago itu mengusak pelan surai pink Taeyong sebelum berlari mendahului mereka, mengejar Jaehyun yang sudah tak terlihat.

Tepat setelah Johnny menjauh, ada sosok lain yang mengapit sisi kanan Taeyong. Winwin dengan senyum polosnya menyodorkan bungkusan coklat di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Hyung, kemarin aku dapat ini dari fans. Hyung harus coba. Ada banyak rasa. Enak sekali loh. Aku paling suka yang isi karamel—"

Dan perhatian Taeyong pun teralihkan oleh ragam coklat yang dibawa Winwin. Doyoung tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya sibuk mencicip macam-macam rasa coklat yang ada.

 _Rupanya bukan hanya ia yang khawatir._

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati di kamarnya ada sosok lain yang bukan _roommate-_ nya. Meski sebenarnya orang ini juga _roommate_ -nya sih—mantan _roommate?_

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin bertanya kemana Haechan, pun ia sedikit penasaran mengapa Johnny ada di sini alih-alih di kamarnya bersama leader mereka. Tapi, mood pemuda Jung ini sedang sangat buruk, untuk membuka mulut saja malas. Maka, ia hanya berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan diri di sana, masih dengan handuk tersampir di pundak.

Johnny yang sudah sekian lama sekamar dengan Jaehyun tahu sekali memang ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Lihat sendiri Johnny saja tidak digubrisnya seolah tidak ada di sana.

Beringsut mendekat, Johnny memutuskan untuk menginisasi percakapan. "Lihat Jae, orang tuaku baru mengirim foto liburan mereka."

Terlepas dari seberapapun buruknya suasana hatinya saat ini, Jaehyun yang memang anak baik dan tahu sopan santun, masih menoleh untuk melihat apa yang diperlihatkan hyungnya. "Mesir?" gumamnya sebagai respon.

"Yep. Katanya di sana panas sekali. Gersang. Sering terjadi badai pasir. Ma bilang mau mengirimkan buah khas sana. Sesuatu berawalan huruf k…." Johnny lanjut mencerocos sambil kembali memperhatikan smartphone-nya.

Jaehyun mendengungkan gumaman. "Kurma?" tebaknya asal, teringat buah terkenal khas timur tengah.

"Ah iya itu! Kau pernah coba? Semoga saja tidak berbau menyengat seperti buah yang dari Indonesia itu—apa namanya?"

"Durian."

Johnny diam-diam melirik Jaehyun yang tampak menjawab dengan rahang terkatup. Gestur samar yang memang hanya akan disadari jika sudah sering melihat.

"Itu dia durian! Baunya benar-benar menusuk! Tapi Taeyong suka sekali. Heran. Kau tahu waktu kita ke Indonesia untuk mubank itu Taeyong bilang ingin makan durian? Hhh…. Untung saja tidak sedang musimnya jadi tidak dapat." Masih menjaga aktingnya, Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah sebal dengan keinginan leader mereka itu. Padahal, mana dia tahu Taeyong benar ingin makan durian atau tidak? Nyatanya, pemuda berambut pink itu tidak berkata apa-apa padanya soal makanan tertentu. Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan sedikit kebohongan kecil? Karena kini Johnny mendapatkan petunjuk yang ditunggunya.

Sepasang lensa awas pemuda Chicago ini menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana Jaehyun menghembus napas kesal dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mengaduk-aduk tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan isinya lalu memasukkannya lagi. Tindakan tidak jelas yang tanpa sadar dilakukannya kalau ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan ia ingin menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Johnny terkikik geli dalam hati. Mudah sekali sih menebak bocah yang sedang kasmaran ini.

Iya, Johnny memang sudah punya spekulasi awal soal sikap Jaehyun malam ini. Tapi, bukan Johnny Seo namanya kalau tidak berhasil mendapat konfirmasi langsung secara verba.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Taeyong, huh?" Kali ini Johnny memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan frontal.

"Tidak." Jaehyun menyahut cepat. Terlalu cepat.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu menyatakan sebaliknya, Jung Jaehyun. Kau juga tadi bereaksi saat kusebut Taeyong dan Music Bank di Indonesia." Seringai kemenangan menghiasi paras tampan Johnny saat mendengar Jaehyun mengerang kesal.

Bersungut-sungut, Jaehyun lupa betapa observannya mantan roommate-nya ini. Ditambah banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan sebagai DJ radio, makin tidak menguntungkanlah posisi Jaehyun. Makin sulit baginya untuk mengelabui hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Jadi…? Apa yang membuatmu marah padanya kali ini?" Johnny kembali memancing karena Jaehyun masih bungkam. Hanya wajahnya saja semakin cemberut—yang pasti akan membuat para fans menjerit histeris karena ekspresinya yang tampak menggemaskan.

Menghela napas panjang, Jaehyun akhirnya berujar, "Aku tidak marah pada Taeyong-hyung….."

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat menggantung itu.

"Uhtaeyonghyunjugasalahsihkenapamalahbegitutapimemangsalahcelananyaahkenapacoordinunamalahmemilihkancelanabegituuntuknyapadahalkitamemangadagerakanitutapikenapamerekabisasadarsoalitumenyebalkanhuhmenyebalkan." Alih-alih mendapat lanjutan berupa kalimat komprehensif yang dapat dimengerti, pemuda Jung itu malah lanjut bergumam—menggerutu—dalam satu tarikan napas cepat.

"Hah?" Johnny menatapnya _cengo._ "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Jae."

"Tadi aku lihat ini, hyung." Kali ini giliran Jaehyun yang mendekati Johnny sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu di layar smartphone-nya.

Mulanya Johnny tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan postingan salah satu fans internasional di SNS yang diperlihatkan Jaehyun itu. Foto cuplikan mereka yang tengah menarikan salah satu koreografi Cherry Bomb di acara music bank yang memang baru ditayangkan malam ini. Butuh waktu bagi Johnny untuk memahami apa yang aneh dengan foto mereka yang tengah menuju gerakan split itu, karena caption di foto itu dalam bahasa asing—mungkin Bahasa Indonesia, tidak tahu juga. Saat men-scroll komentar-komentar di bawah dan menemukan beberapa di antaranya dalam Bahasa Inggris, barulah Johnny sadar dan matanya langsung membulat. Sekali lagi memperhatikan foto yang dimaksud, makin lebar saja matanya diiringi seruan, "Woaah daebak!" dengan seringai yang nyaris menghiasi bibir.

Kalau saja Jaehyun tidak segera merebut handphone-nya dengan kasar dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

Pemuda Seo mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan cengiran bersalah, terlambat menyadari kalau responnya barusan malah semakin menyulut amarah Jung Jaehyun. "Hehe, mian. Mian. Tapi itu sungguh… aku tidak mengira… Taeyong…. Hahhahahaaa….." Lelaki bersurai gelap ini tak kuasa menahan tawa gelinya, terlepas dari geraman penuh ancaman yang diberikan Jaehyun. Astaga, justru Jaehyun yang sedang menggeram bak serigala posesif itu malah membuat Johnny semakin ingin tertawa.

"Jadi….? Kau marah karena Taeyong _keras_ saat kita sedang perform Cherry Bomb itu?" Setelah bisa menguasai tawa gelinya, Johnny kembali bertanya.

"Tidak usah diperjelas, hyung!" Jaehyun menyalak kesal. "Salah coordi-nuna memilihkan celana seperti itu. HHHhh! Kenapa Taeyong-hyung selalu dapat celana super ketat atau kemeja kedodoran begitu?! Seperti tidak ada baju lain saja!" Jaehyun yang kembali menggerutu malah membuat Johnny kembali terpingkal.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa sih, hyung?"

"Hahaha….. habis…. Kukira kau marah gara-gara apa. Kenapa kau marah hanya karena foto begitu?"

"Aku tidak terima Taeyong-hyung diekspos seperti itu!"

"Ah…."

" _Cameraman_ sialan! Kenapa dia harus men- _shoot_ seperti itu dan membuat seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya!" _Ia tidak terima! Ia sungguh tidak terima Taeyong-hyung nya jadi tontonan mata-mata lapar di seluruh pelosok dunia! Taeyong-hyung nya yang polos…._

Sekarang Johnny paham apa yang membuat dongsaeng-nya ini kesal. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Pemuda Chicago ini jadi bingung sendiri. Posisi mereka ini memang serba salah. Dengan menjadi idol, secara tidak langsung mereka memang menyetujui untuk menjadi _tontonan_ dan _santapan_ berjuta pasang mata di seluruh dunia. Bahkan, tidak bisa lepas, mereka juga harus terima menjadi objek imajinasi liar berjuta manusia dengan segala angan dan hasratnya. Johnny memahami itu. Perawakannya yang berisi dan lebih tinggi dari yang lain membuatnya dengan cepat mendapat imej seksi, dan ia tidak lagi heran dengan tendensi para fans-nya yang memang terkadang liar. Tapi, Jaehyun…. Ah…. Johnny juga paham ketidakrelaan bocah posesif itu pada Taeyong-hyung nya. Nyatanya, Johnny sendiri lebih senang bila leader mereka terjauh dari segala fantasi liar itu. Ia dan segala kepolosannya….. Rasanya memang tidak rela…..

Tapi, mereka bisa apa? Mereka memang _konsumsi publik…._

Beranjak menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih bersungut-sungut di kasurnya, Johnny mengusak puncak kepalanya pelan. Di saat seperti ini, ia jadi benar-benar merasa seperti punya adik. "Jadi, kau tidak marah pada Taeyong?" Memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tidak," Jaehyun mendesah pelan. "Bukan salahnya kalau pakaiannya terlalu ketat dan memberi friksi ditambah udara panas begitu." Jeda sejenak. "Lagipula hanya seperti itu sih masih belum—"

Baru tersadar ke mana racauannya mengarah, Jaehyun cepat-cepat menghentikan ucapannya. Namun, Johnny terlanjur paham dan kembali tertawa sementara pemuda Jung ini bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah. _Sial. Nyaris keceplosan._

"Daripada kau jadi kepiting rebus kesepian di sini, lebih baik kau keluar sana! Aku mau tidur! Jangan lupa panggil Haechan dari kamar Mark." Johnny berujar sembari mendorong tubuh bongsor Jaehyun agar beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya.

"Hah? Ini kan, kamarku, Hyung?" Kebingungan, Jaehyun menolak untuk pergi. Kenapa juga ia harus pergi? Kan harusnya Johnny yang keluar?

Berdecak sebal. Kadang-kadang Johnny gemas dengan ketidakpekaan couple satu ini. "Kalau kau tidak marah padanya, jangan membuatnya mengira macam-macam." Sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Jaehyun, Johnny berujar. Kakinya mendorong-dorong punggung dongsaengnya itu agar segera bergerak. "Besok pagi kita ada interview. Kau tidak mau leader kita tampil dengan mata sembab, kan?"

Kekeh pelan lolos dari mulut Johnny, karena setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Jung Jaehyun dengan segera melesat keluar kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Menarik selimut dan bergelung di bawahnya, pemuda Chicago ini siap merengkuh tidur cantiknya. Wajah tampannya tersenyum puas karena merasa telah menjadi pahlawan malam ini. Mungkin besok ia akan minta traktir dari Taeyong. Ah, atau ia akan minta dibuatkan menu kesukaannya dari couple chef itu. Ya, itu ide bagus.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat dengan kamar yang ditujunya, Jaehyun semakin merasa bersalah. Karena, dari jarak ini saja ia sudah bisa mencium aroma pekat febreeze. Semua orang tahu, Taeyong akan menyemprotkan febreeze banyak-banyak di saat ia sedang tertekan. Mendesah cemas, Jaehyun hanya berharap ia belum terlambat. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat hyung-nya kembali ke masa gelap itu.

Setelah ketukannya di pintu kamar tidak mendapat jawaban, Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka langsung pintu kayu tersebut. Tak ayal, ada sebongkah kekhawatiran saat mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Member yang lain sudah tidak ada yang berkeliaran di ruang tengah, masing-masing sepertinya sudah mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Mungkin Taeyong sedang berkunjung ke salah satunya?

Namun, sebelum valentine boy ini sempat mengecek tiap kamar, telinganya mendengar suara-suara dari arah dapur. Maka ke sanalah ia membawa tubuh bongsornya. Jaehyun tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau justru semakin merasa bersalah saat lensanya memantulkan sosok Taeyong di dapur. Lebih tepatnya, di kamar mandi sebelah dapur, tengah duduk di atas kursi kayu rendah dengan baskom besar berisi cucian.

Padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi hyung nya itu malah sibuk mencuci.

"Hyung?" Ragu-ragu Jaehyun memanggilnya.

Bagai mengenali suaranya, pundak Taeyong tersentak sebelum sahutan samar diperdengarkan. "Nde, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun merasa hatinya tercabik menyadari hyung kesayangannya itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat menjawab. Malah semakin giat menggosok handuk di tangannya.

 _Tidak tahu. Jaehyun tidak mau banyak berpikir. Ia tidak mau banyak mempertimbangkan konsekuensi. Ia hanya akan menuruti kata hatinya saja._

Dengan tekad itu, pemuda Jung ini bergegas menghampiri Taeyong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa ia rasakan Taeyong menegang dalam dekapannya.

"Ja-jaehyun? Ada…apa….?"

Jaehyun benci mendengar hyungnya bersuara selemah itu. Seolah takut… _Aaah. Ia membuat hyungnya setakut ini, kah?_

"Mianhe, hyung..." Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda Jung ini berujar demikian. Sementara kedua lengannya semakin erat melingkari tubuh kurus Taeyong.

"Hmm? Maaf kenapa?"

Memejamkan mata dan enenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di antara helai halus sewarna gulali, Jaehyun menyahut, "Maaf membuat hyung mengira aku marah padamu. Aku tidak marah pada hyung. Hanya…. ada yang membuat kesal saja…." Kalau diucapkan begini, ia jadi semakin terdengar brengsek.

Bohong jika Taeyong berkata kalimat Jaehyun tidak membuatnya lega. Lebih dari apapun, Jaehyun yang mau mendekapnya, bahkan Jaehyun yang mau menyapanya saja sudah membuat lelaki ini senang. Karena sedari tadi pikirannya yang kelewat sering _overthinking_ dan _overworried_ sempat takut Jaehyun akan mengacuhkannya. Seiring malam yang semakin larut, pemuda ini bahkan nyaris kembali tergelincir pada _self-hatred_ —penyakit lama yang menderanya di masa gelap dan mungkin akan kembali kambuh seandainya saja Jaehyun tidak segera muncul seperti ini.

Tersenyum samar, Sang Leader pun bergumam pelan, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Jae…."

Kini menyandarkan dagu di pundak kurus Taeyong, Jaehyun melepas dekapannya yang sedari tadi melingkari perut rata Sang Hyung. Lengan berototnya ganti meraih kedua lengan Taeyong yang masih tenggelam di antara air bersabun. Menariknya keluar, Jaehyun mendesah dengan perasaan bersalah mendapati jemari kurus itu sudah memerah. Bahkan jemarinya mulai berkerut karena dingin dan terlalu lama berada dalam air.

"Kenapa kau mencuci malam-malam begini, Hyung… Ini sudah larut," ujar lelaki yang lebih mudah sembari mengusap-usap ujung jemari yang berkerut itu.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Kau tidurlah," adalah sahutan yang ia dapat.

Akan tetapi, Jung Jaehyun sama sekali tidak beranjak. Meski posisinya saat ini bisa dibilang tidak terlalu nyaman karena harus berlutut di lantai yang dingin dan membungkuk demi bisa bersandar manja di pundak hyungnya, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri kontak ini. Merasakan Taeyong dalam pelukannya selalu membuatnya nyaman. Dan lagi, entah dari mana, Jaehyun merasa ia harus memberikan pasokan kasih sayang setelah membuat hyungnya itu bersedih karena salah paham.

Maka, selama beberapa saat mereka tetap dalam posisi itu. Dengan Jaehyun yang masih mendekap Taeyong dari belakang dan mengusap jemarinya lembut. Bagai ingin membagi kehangatan, bagai berharap sentuhannya dapat mengembalikan kemulusan tangan Taeyong.

Dengan keheningan yang tercipta dan hanya ditemani detik jam dinding di ruang tengah, Taeyong sendiri merasa terbuai oleh kehangatan yang mengungkungnya. Rasa aman yang menjalari kulitnya. Aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang menenangkan, melebihi kemampuan febreeze yang sedari tadi disemprotkannya banyak-banyak ke udara. Detak jantungnya yang beresonansi dengan degup milik Jaehyun, bagai melodi…

Mengkerut dalam rengkuhan pemuda yang lebih muda, Taeyong kembali teringat ketakutannya tadi. "Kau benar tidak marah padaku…..?" Kembali bertanya. Kebutuhan afirmasi. Dampak insekyuritas yang mendarah daging.

Demi mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jaehyun melepas dekapannya.

Hilangnya kontak yang tiba-tiba sempat membuat Taeyong berdebar cemas. _Apa ia kembali salah berucap? Apa ia justru malah menyinggung Jaehyun dengan keraguannya ini?_

Sebelum Taeyong kembali tenggelam dalam _self-blame_ nya, Jaehyun meraih pundaknya dan membuat tubuhnya berputar hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

Demi melihat jejak air mata di pipi tirus Taeyong, Jaehyun kembali dirundung perasaan bersalah. Rupanya ia memang telah memberikan _damage_ yang cukup besar gara-gara kemarahannya yang kekanakan tadi, eh? Terkadang Jaehyun tidak sadar seberapa besar sikap dan perkatannya memberi pengaruh pada Lee Taeyong.

Menangkup wajah pucat itu, Jaehyun melarikan jemarinya untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa. Hilang sudah sapuan make up di paras tirus dalam genggamannya. Pada kelopak itu sudah tidak lagi tampak sapuan eyeshadow berwarna pink, membuat bayang gelap kantung mata terlihat jelas di bawah kerut kelelahan. Begitu pun pada belah bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu, sudah tak lagi diwarnai lapis merah berkilat, menyisakan warna pucat dengan lapis kulit yang sedikit pecah. Walau demikian, sosok yang ada dalam tangkupan tangannya ini masih tampak begitu manis. Raut polosnya tanpa bubuhan make up justru membuatnya tampak lebih mempesona di mata Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Hyung." Mengulang pernyataannya, pemuda bersurai coklat ini menatap lurus biner pekat Taeyong. Jantungnya berdegup cepat kala menyaksikan bibir pucat itu melengkung membentuk seulas senyum.

"Syukurlah…" Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Jaehyun benar marah padanya.

Suasana lembut nan nyaris syahdu itu tiba-tiba saja dipecah oleh erangan Jaehyun. "Uuuhh…. Hyuuuuunggg!"

"Huh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu manis begitu, aku jadi tidak tahaaan!" Sembari berujar demikian, Jaehyun menarik kedua pipi kurus Taeyong, membuat wajah tirus itu sedikit melebar.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" Bertanya tidak mengerti, Taeyong lalu memukul lengan Jaehyun yang masih lanjut mencubiti pipinya. "Jangan dicubiti terus nanti wajahku bengkak!"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Mana mungkin Hyung!" Meski sekarang pipi leadernya itu sudah lebih berisi ketimbang waktu trainee dulu, di mata Jaehyun, wajah Taeyong masih kelewat tirus. Malah, kalau dengan dicubiti begini bisa membuat pipi Taeyong lebih bulat, Jaehyun akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Sudah, lepaskan aku. Aku harus menyelesaikan cucian ini!" Diprotes oleh suara Taeyong yang kembali bernada cerewet, Jaehyun malah tertawa semakin keras dan tetap tak melepaskan tangannya. Alih-alih, kini ia menekan pipi hyungnya sampai kedua bibir Taeyong terlipat dan menyerupai ikan yang megap-megap. Sontak saja pemuda Jung ini semakin terbahak melihat hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Menyebabkannya mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari Sang Leader.

"Jheeehhyuuuhhnnn!"

Sebelum kekesalan Taeyong semakin menjadi, Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup bibir manis itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun mampu membungkam segala protes yang telah ada di ujung lidah.

Kembali menangkup dan mengelus lembut dua pipi yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan dimple andalannya. "Aku lebih suka lihat Hyung yang cerewet." Nyengir tanpa dosa. Sementara Taeyong kini memerah seolah sedang dipakaikan blush on.

Tidak mengira kalimatnya akan membuat hyungnya sebegini tersipu, Jaehyun kembali memberikan kecupan lembut. " _You deserve all the loves from the world, Hyung,"_ bisiknya.

 _You deserve to be loved. To be cherished. To be protected. To be treated with respect._

 _And I'll make sure you get no less._

.

.

.

*FIN*

A/N: Hahhahahaaaa tak taulah ini apaan. Tadinya cuma mau bahas soal foto itu tapi lalu Jaeyong demanding more moments I can't refuse them!


End file.
